joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:FanofRPGs/Test profile for composite Dragon Ball char
I saw the profile we have and I have a better format for the powers and abilities, I think Dragon Ball is one of the least haxed verses in all of fiction. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-B | At least High 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Composite Dragon Ball character Origin: Dragon Ball As a hypothetical character Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Varies Size: | At least several hundreds of millions of light years in size Powers and Abilities: General= Supernatural Strength, Speed, Durability, and Stamina | Ki Amplification, Combat, Attacks, Flight, Generation, Constructs, Projection, Aura, and Masking | Energy Generation and Blasts, and Energy Strikes | Danmaku | Afterimage Creation | Mystical Martial Arts |-|From Dragon Ball Part 1 = Invisibility (See Through the Invisible Man) | Corruption Beam Emission by Devilmite Beam (From Devilman, will cause anyone with dark thoughts to have their heart explode) | |-|From Dragon Ball Z Manga= Freeza hasImpossible State Survival which allows this user to survive hits that would normally kill a person |-|From Dragon Ball Super = Nigh Omniscience (Zuno is omniscient and can answer any question in universe 7) | | Hit has Time Acceleration with Time Skip (Hit can manipulate time and skip it for a tenth of a second), Time Stopping with Time Stop (One he improved his Time Skip enough, he froze Goku in time), Dimension Creation with Tides of Time (Hit creates a dimension made of time where he hides which also creates the illusion of Intangibility), and his ultimate attacks Cage of Time/Time Lag works by slowing and lagging his opponent to a standstill in time | Gods of Destruction such as Beerus has Entity Erasure which can destroy the body and spirit of its target, and Zen’o has a more advanced form which can lead to the destruction of space and time | |-|From Anime Filler, Movies, and GT = Nouva Shenron has Heat Infusion which allows him to manipulate his body temperature to be as hot as the sun, giving him a sort of heat defense; several of Nouva Shenron’s attacks are heat energy based and some require absorbing energy from the Sun |-|From Dragon Ball Online/Heroes/Xenoverse= |-|Other: Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Whis stated that Zen'ō could easily erase the entire multiverse if he so wished, and Future Zen'ō effortlessly erased everything, including all 12 universes and the incorporeal Zamasu) | Multiverse level (Demigra was a threat to the entire DBH Multiverse and was about to erase the history of the entire world). | At least High Mutliverse Level+ (views everything in dragon ball as fiction) possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Chrono Trigger is in the same universe as Doctor Slump which exists within Dragon Ball Heroes and is viewed as fiction by Tori-bot meaning that Tori-bot should see Chrono Trigger as fiction as well. Chrono Trigger has beings who are possibly fifth dimensional) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent, will eventually become Omnipresent (Fusion Zamasu was becoming one with the universe and its space-time) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | Multiversal | At least High Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless (Android 17 has access to an unlimited supply of energy) Range: Low Multiversal | Multiversal | At least High Multiversal+ possibly Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Future Trunks sword, Whis staff | The dimension sword | A pencil and paper Intelligence: Extraordinary genius, possibly Nigh-Omniscient, (Zuno is capable of knowing almost everything that happens within universe) | At least Nigh-Omniscient (tori-bot should know everything that goes on in his series. However it is possible that he forgets about some of the characters and story) Weaknesses: None noteable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note 1: True Composite includes feats from games, movies dragon ball gt and any dragon ball material licensed by toei animation or Akira Toryama. Note 2: It is unknown whether Tori-Bot possesses the same powers as everybody from his own creation or not. But who cares? This is a composite profile. Note 3: Credit to characterrealms wiki for Tori-Bots tier justification Key: Canon Dragon Ball | True Composite | Tori-Bot stats included Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts